


Hot Stuff

by DairyFarmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, Hinted shallura, Lance Can Dance, M/M, always punching first rather than talking like normal people, keith is accidentally an asshole, keith is so thirsty, lance and keith are literal children, letlancebeahotmf2k16, my baby boy is hot he just doesn't realize it, pre-relationship klance, someone help these children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: Lance has his sexy moments. It's too bad he never notices them and Keith is accidentally an asshole whenever it happens because he is weak to pretty boys with cute butts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard-mad props to the people who constantly do it

    "Oh sweet merciful Jesus, it was so worth leaving Earth for this." Lance moaned as he spooned another helping of the alien dessert cake-pudding-bread thingy. Lance opened his mouth as wide as it would go and enveloped the spoon letting out little whines of pleasure when the flavor coated his tongue in its thick, syrupy sweetness. A dribble of the sauce escaped his mouth and slowly slipped down his chin, Lance attempted to lick it up but just ended up coating his lips with it. 

    Lance was usually a neat eater-had been ever since he was a toddler and he would never think of eating so muddled, especially in front of company(abuelita would've had his head). But he couldn't help himself the 'Swooflia' people had been so incredibly grateful to Voltron that they offered them a whole bunch of their delicacies and goddamn if these people didn't know how to make a good dessert.

     Lance was moaning and groaning his way through the desserts, no one attempted to shut him up so he assumed they were digging in as rabidly as he was. In truth the rest of team Voltron was, except for one-and they were so busy staring at Lance they didn't even notice that more than half the food the team was given was gone-disappeared into Lance's mouth. His beautiful, wide, shiny, red, stretched mouth-holy shit. Keith- who had been sporting a bright red face since Lance had his first bite felt as though the room may have increased a few degrees

    "Mmmmmm," Lance moaned, Keith's breath hitched and he subtly attempted to use his shirt as cover for his suddenly tight pants. Lance's moans of happiness changed pitch occasionally along with a murmur of pleasure and if Keith just closed his eyes he could almost imagine Lance-his long, slim legs locked around Keith's hips, singing praises, and those beautiful, absolutely sinful sounds as Keith-! What the shit!

    Keith startled himself out of his fantasy. This was Lance he was thinking about! Gross, icky, slimy Lance, the grease ball that would "charm" his way through an entire population if given enough time. No. Absolutely not. Keith refused to think of Lance in that way, it was just the sounds-they did something to him. Keith’s thought was cut into with the sound of another one if Lance's breathy moans and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

    "Would you SHUT UP!" Keith yelled louder, and harsher than he meant. Lance immediately froze and looked towards Keith, spoon hanging in his mouth and his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk's. Lance's face was a clear painting of surprise, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. It only lasted a hot second because then Lance's face twisted into outrage. He chewed the food still in his cheeks angrily before finally swallowing.

    "What was that less hot version of David Bowie?" Lance spit out. Keith bristled at the remark, he didn't know who 'David Bowie' was but if Lance was calling him that then it couldn't be good.

    "I said to Shut.Up, or did you not here me over the sound of you stuffing your face?" Keith bit out.

    "Keith!" Shiro called, when Keith turned there was the look of disapproval on Shiro's face.

    "What's your deal man? All I was doing was eating! What the hell's so bad about that?" Lance asked incredulously. Keith turned back to glare at the blue-eyed moron. 

    "What I mean is your gross table habits! God, didn't your stupid parents teach you anything!" Keith yelled, but immediately wished he hadn't when he saw the instantly hurt look on Lance's face. There was a slight sheen to Lance's eyes at the mention of his parents and Keith instantly felt the biggest asshole in the galaxy. Lance self-consciously reached up to touch his dessert smeared lips and Keith opened his mouth to apologize but Lance fired back before he could.

    "Oh Yeah? Well you do shit too! Like hogging the training room all the time! Never washing your dishes when you're done with them! Leaving food out on the counter! Just fucking flinging your unfolded jacket everywhere! But I don't mention it because I don't assume you were raised by animals and that it’s a 'Keith' thing you jackass! And if my 'eating' bothers you so much then I'll just take my stuff and eat in my room!" Lance huffed and grabbed his plate loading it up with more of the desserts before turning on his heel and marching out of the room. Hunk quickly stood up once he left and chased after Lance, but not before grabbing an entire bowl of what looked like purple rice pudding with yellow bits of corn and red pepper. The table was silent for a moment longer, Keith still absorbing Lance's biting remarks. He didn't do those things....did he? Keith turned to ask Shiro but froze when he saw the disapproval of the rest of the table.

    "Keith that was very uncalled for." Allura said diplomatically.

    "You should apologize to him when he's had some time to cool down." Shiro quipped, backing up Allura because of course he did.

    Coran's mustache puffed up and he turned away from Keith,arms crossed, giving him the silent treatment because apparently Alteans responded with 4th grader tactics when met with something they didn't like.

    Pidge snorted in his direction-the little gremlin.

    "Nice going mullet." They sassed.

    Alright. Keith was a big boy and he would be willing to admit that maybe, just maybe he hurt Lance's feelings.

XxX

    Keith didn’t actually work up the nerve to apologize until almost a week later.  The rest of the week had been met with skirmishes with the Galra, answering distress beacons, and training. They were finally given a free day to relax after they worm holed to a relatively quiet part of the universe. Keith had faced pressure from the rest of the team to just apologize to Lance but he hadn’t the opportunity until now.  But now that he finally had the chance to apologize for being an ass he couldn’t find Lance.  Keith had spent the better part of the day looking for Lance all over the castle before giving up and asking Hunk for help. And of course Lance would end up being in the most obvious place: the Blue Lion’s hanger.

    As Keith approached the hanger he could hear the muffled sound of music-earth music. That was impossible considering they all arrived with almost nothing but the clothes on their back since Lance didn’t give them much time to pack before blasting off into space. His confusion reached a peak by the time he reached the entrance of the Blue Lion’s hanger and was able to hear the lyrics more clearly and was also treated to the sight of Lance swishing his hips and waving his arms in graceful arcs.  Lance was doing what appeared to be a step dance where he would take a few steps forward and then a few back before snapping his hips in a way that should be illegal considering Lance was one of the least attractive beings Keith had ever met.

            _I’ll tell you one thing_

_If you would leave it’d be a crying shame_

_In every breath and every word_

_I hear your name calling me out_

    Lance’s feet slid across the floor like he was one ice and when he quickly turned in Keith’s direction, Keith flinched back knowing he had been caught, but Lance continued dancing.  Keith was confused for a second before he noticed that Lance’s eyes were closed and he was mouthing the words of the song.

            _Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio_

_You feel the turning of the world_

_So soft and slow_

_Turning you round and round_

    Lance swiveled his hips in a suggestive manner and Keith couldn’t help choke back the wad of lust that suddenly made it harder to breathe. _'Calm the fuck down Kogane!'_ he hissed to himself. He really needed to ask Pidge about the possibility of downloading some porn because at least out in the desert he could catch the occasional weak signals from the Garrison’s wi-fi and last for a little while before he was forced to use his imagination- a feat he was not known for considering his usual plans consisted of ‘run in and start swinging’. Keith continued to watch Lance as he danced his way throughout the entirety of the hanger. 

    The last Keith recalled Lance was completely uncoordinated, whenever they formed Voltron they ended up falling at least once due to Lance’s stupid need to impress everyone.  As Keith remembered one of the more recent instances where Lance’s fall ended up crushing a few Galra battleships he ended up releasing a snort of laughter.  He didn’t notice when Lance froze and whipped around to see Keith doubled over in poorly concealed amusement, but he did notice when the music cut off suddenly.  Keith looked up in confusion and saw a furiously angry and blushing Lance stomping over to him, and Keith would never admit it but he got a little scared for a second.

    “You-you, what are you doing here?!” Lance shouted in anger shoving one of Keith’s shoulders when he finally reached him. Keith frowned, alright he just wanted to apologize, but Lance started shoving so the gloves were coming off.

    “Nothing. I just came to apologize for what I said last week about your parents at dinner but obviously I’m not doing that anymore since you’re still a jerk!” _That’s right lay into him Keith_ he thought to himself. Lance’s face turned to a deeper red and he pushed Keith almost knocking him to the ground.  Keith caught himself and glared at Lance. It was so on. Keith rushed forward and tackled Lance. Lance let out a grunt of pain when his back hit the ground, but his hands immediately raced towards Keith’s hair and gave a harsh tug.

    “Owww!” Keith cried. Keith’s hands moved towards Lance’s cheeks and began pinching and tugging at the skin.

    “Fuck!” Lance cursed.  The two began wrestling on the ground throwing elbows, scratching, and pulling on hair, just when Keith was gaining the upper hand he was suddenly pulled off Lance. Two strong arms held him in a lock as he kicked out his legs in an attempt to hit Lance.

    “Keith what on Earth are you doing!?” At the sound of Shiro’s voice Keith stopped all movement and he looked at the person holding him down, he was met by the sight of an angry Shiro.  Keith felt shame start to rise in him and looked away, instead looking towards Lance who was being held back by Hunk.  Hunk had him in a tight hug rather than the lock Shiro held him in but Lance was putting up a fierce fight cursing Keith out in what sounded like Spanish, but also could’ve been Portuguese or Italian-one of the romance languages. Lance scowled at him and eventually stopped fighting at Hunk’s insistence.

    “Keith?” Shiro prompted. Keith sighed.

    “I tried to apologize! But then Lance almost knocked me to the ground! I didn’t even do anything!” Keith insisted. Lance yelled something in Spanish that Keith was relatively sure meant something like “whore” but he couldn’t be sure, he only took French the first two years of high school.

    “That’s not true! You were laughing at me!” Lance hissed, his face turning pink. Keith glared at Lance.

    “No I wasn’t!” He argued.

    “Oh yeah? Then why were you hunched over laughing when I turned around? Admit it! You saw me dancing and started laughing at me!” Lance yelled, almost breaking free of Hunks hug in his attempt to get in Keith’s face. Keith grit his teeth.

    “I wasn’t laughing at you! I was remembering how shitty of a pilot you are since you always make Voltron fall down and thought that was funny!” _Fuck_ , that wasn’t what he wanted to say. Lance immediately stopped struggling and looked at Keith in wide eyed shock Hunk also looked hurt at Keith’s harsh words.

    _“Dude.”_ Hunk whispered. Lance ripped himself out of Hunks arms and stood shaking for a few seconds. He glared at Keith such ferocity that Keith almost flinched.

    _“You. Are. Such. An. Asshole.”_ He growled before turning and walking out of the room, his back tense and fists shaking in what Keith could only presume was anger.  Hunk stood at a loss before sighing sadly and looking at Keith with a silent question of _‘why would you say that?’_ Keith clenched his fists and made a move to get out of Shiro’s grip, which was surprisingly easy, possibly since Shiro wasn’t actually trying to hold him down anymore.

    “You were supposed to apologize Keith. What happened” Shiro asked softly, his voice dripping in a silent reprimand. Keith shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his face with both hands.

    “I don’t know what happened-I was going to but then he shoved me and asked what I was doing here and he thought I was laughing at him for his dancing-but I wasn’t Shiro! I swear I wasn't!” Keith exclaimed. Shiro didn’t respond for a while but he finally put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezed.

    “Don’t worry buddy. Lance is a forgiving guy, you know that. I’m sure if you just explain he’ll forgive you and probably apologize too.” Keith shook his head.

    “I don’t think Lance will want to see me, let alone talk to me for a while.” Keith whispered feeling sad for some discernible reason. He just knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get Lance to forgive him for this one. Keith just viciously attacked one of Lance’s major insecurities and if he knew Lance like he thought he did, forgiveness was going to be a difficult road.

XxX

    Lance refused to speak to Keith for almost three weeks.  He ignored the prompting of the other paladins as well as Allura and Coran’s insistences that he speak with Keith.  Lance’s silence made sense since Keith had yet to apologize for insulting both Lance and his parents. But Keith couldn’t do it. Not when every time he made to approach Lance he was given an icy glare for his efforts. Eventually he backed off and decided to just watch Lance from a distance and wait for the right time to speak with him.

    Lance never made any comment about it but Keith could tell that Lance was getting annoyed at Keith for following him around like some baby duckling. Today Lance was sitting in the kitchen watching Hunk cook using some of the ingredients he got from the Swooflia people.  Surprisingly Alteans didn’t have stoves and instead had microwave like machines that heated foods from the inside so cooking with Hunk usually included more standing around than normal.

    Hunk suddenly began drumming a beat into the counter and Lance obviously recognized it since he joined in with enthusiasm. Lance and Hunk shared a grin as Hunk began humming a beat that Keith felt was vaguely familiar, maybe one of those ancient songs from the 1980s that Lance seemed fond of. Keith was content to just listen but then Lance started singing.

_Clean shirt, new shoes_

_And I don’t know where I’m goin’ to_

_Silk suit, black tie,_

_I don’t need a reason why_

_They come runnin’ just as fast as they can_

_Cause every girl is crazy ‘bout a sharp dressed man_

    Lance’s voice was throatier than Keith expected but in a way that rather than deter Keith instead sent shivers down his spine. Lance’s grin took up half his face and he was singing with exaggerated passion winking and pointing at Hunk who was rotating his shoulders in a pseudo-dance. The two came together and began singing in a duet. Hunk’s voice was smoother than Lance’s but lacked the ability to evoke the emotions that Lance did.

            _Gold watch, diamond ring,_

_I ain’t missing not a single thing._

_And cuff links, stick pin,_

_When I step out I’m gonna do you in._

_They come runnin’ just as fast as they can_

_‘Cause every girl crazy ‘bout a sharp dressed man._

     Lance and Hunk practically yelled the last line before bursting out laughing. The two seemed so at peace and happy about their mini duet that Keith couldn’t help but smile along with them, still standing by the doorway.  The three remained laughing for a while longer and eventually calmed down when the timer Hunk set for his casserole went off.  Keith watched Hunk reach into the Altean microwave before turning to look at Lance with a bright smile on his face, which was immediately wiped away when he saw the glare Lance was giving him.

     Oh right. He almost forgot that Lance was still angry with him.  Keith shifted awkwardly at his place against the wall and avoided Lance’s glare. Eventually he felt Lance’s eyes leave him. He had to apologize to Lance and he had to do it soon.

XxX

     Lance managed to ditch Keith the next day and Keith was thrown into a panic asking the other paladins if they had seen him. Coran ended up mentioning that Lance was likely in the Spa room of the castle. Keith hadn’t even known that one existed but accepted it easily enough. He asked Coran for directions and set off to find Lance intent on getting him to listen to his apology that he practiced with Shiro the night before.

    When he finally arrived at said room he burst in and was met by a thick cloud of light blue mist that smelled like a fruit roll up-Keith’s favorite earth candy.  The smell was strong enough that he could practically taste the artificial flavoring.  Keith looked through the mist and could vaguely make out the silhouette of a person that appeared to be standing in a pool of waist deep blue tinted water, with what looked like cinnamon twigs floating all around them, and like an idiot Keith marched forward and called out Lance’s name. Lance flailed in the water and fell backward into the pool whilst letting out a gasp of surprise. At the sound of the splash Keith rushed forward and stood at the edge of the pool.

    “Lance! Lance! Are you okay!?” Keith called out looking for any resurface of the Blue Paladin.  Keith was moments away from jumping in to search for him when Lance finally emerged spitting out some water and standing back up.  He looked to Keith standing at the entrance to the pool with eyes wide in shock.

    “W-what are you doing here?! Get out!” Lance screamed using one of his arms to cover his bare chest and the other to point at the door. Keith froze and stared at Lance’s bare torso-he was surprisingly well built.  He expected Lance to be one of those really skinny, noodle armed guys, but he was so wrong. Lance had broad shoulders that were packed with lean muscles, his arms held clear definition of his biceps-signaling that Lance most likely lifted weights (Keith would never admit he shivered in pleasure at the thought), and his stomach displayed a strong core with a lightly defined four pack of muscles resting on it. But none of it was matched by the sharp bones of his hips, sticking out just enough they'd be easy to grab and hold in a tight grip. Keith continued to stare, not registering Lance’s yells of outrage.  Lance’s hair was wet and lay flatly against his head, water droplets rolled down his face, to his long neck and finally stopped at his pectorals that Lance was still covering for some reason. Keith registered Lance moving toward him and sincerely hoped that Lance wouldn’t notice his red face.

    Lance reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand in a bruising grip, turning him around leading him away from the pool. Keith heard the sound of Lance getting out and was struck by the realization that Lance was standing behind him, _naked_. Keith didn’t hold this thought for long as he was led to the door of the Spa and literally kicked out.

    Keith landed face down in the hallway and tried to turn around to explain to Lance and ask him to listen to his apology but was met with the sight of a fully naked Lance glaring at him before the door slid close and lit up with a red light surrounding it, signifying its locked status. Keith sat frozen in front of the door for what felt like forever, eventually he stood up and wandered back to his room in a daze, he sat there for the rest of the night, even missing dinner. Hunk left him a plate of goo outside his door which he ate, still dazed and when exhaustion finally hit him Keith fell asleep with the image of a fully bare laid in front of him.

XxX

     Over the course of the next few days Lance and Keith completely switched roles, now it was Lance seeking out Keith and Keith playing the avoid game. Unfortunately for Lance he was better at stealth and so Lance ended up wasting an entire day looking for him while Keith hid out in the vents(a recommendation from Pidge).

    Finally when it looked like everyone had gone to bed Keith crept out of the vents and went toward the kitchen to get a snack before going to his room. Keith ended up taking a plate full of leftovers and turned the corner leading to his room before freezing and jumping backwards.

    Lance was sitting in front of his door, it looked like he was waiting for him to come out of his hiding place and go back to his room-it was a smart move and Keith was kind of upset he didn’t think of it. Keith debated the idea of just talking to Lance, on one hand he could finally apologize to Lance, but on the other hand Lance might bring up what happened the other day and Keith still couldn’t think of what he saw without turning red and feeling uncomfortable in his clothes.  Keith sighed and decided to just face the consequences and knock out his apology in one go, it was better than dancing around each other anyway.  Keith straitened his back and turned the corner, marching like a soldier to his death. He stopped in front of Lance and waited for the yelling to begin, but Lance didn’t look up at him.  Keith frowned and knelt down to Lance’s level.

    “Hey Lance are you going to-“ Keith stopped. Lance’s eyes were close, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks and his chest rose with the long even breaths synonymous with sleep. Keith stopped, uncertain of what to do. Lance had obviously fallen asleep waiting for him and it wasn’t as though he could just leave him out in the hall. Well technically speaking he _could_ -but not if he wanted Lance to forgive him for being a dick.

     Keith leant forward to examine Lance’s face, his breath tickling Keith’s lips. Lance had freckles, a very light almost invisible dusting of them across his nose but they were definitely there. His eyelashes were also incredibly long and Keith wondered if he did something to make them that way just like how Lance always used fancy foreign creams on his face with names that Keith couldn’t pronounce in order to achieve the soft, clear skin he took so much pride in. Lance’s lips were thin and long, they looked soft which made sense since Lance was constantly applying lip balm. Keith’s face was so close to Lance’s that if he leaned forward just a _little bit more_ his lips would be touching Lance’s.

     Keith knew it was wrong. To want to kiss someone while they were unconscious, but he couldn’t help himself Lance looked so _perfect_ sitting in front of his room with lips slightly parted and it wasn’t as though he would remember so that made it alright didn’t it? A voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Shiro argued that it wasn’t okay to do anything to someone while they were unconscious and Shiro was almost always right so in an instant Keith pulled back and instead slipped his hands under Lance in order to carry him to his room. Lance was moderately heavy as one would expect a seventeen year old to be and his long limbs didn’t make maneuvering him any easier but thankfully Lance always kept his bedroom door unlocked so getting in and laying him down on the neatly made sheets was easy. Keith brushed a stray hair away from Lance’s face and lifted the covers to Lance’s bed before gently resting them on top of his body. Keith leaned over him, Lance examining him one final time, and in a moment of weakness leaned down and just barely brushed his lips against Lance’s forehead.

    Keith turned to leave and just before he exited the doors he heard rustling and bleary call of his name. Keith turned around in a panic and was met with the sight of Lance sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning in a manner more befitting of a child.

    “Keith,” he called softly. “Wait. I need to talk to you.” Keith was as still as a statue, uncertain about how to proceed before he finally gave in and turned around, walking back to Lance’s side.

    “Me too.” He sighed.  Lance finally stopped rubbing his eyes and stared at Keith fighting to stay awake. Keith took a deep breath and immediately forgot the entire apology speech he had prepared. 

    “I’m sorry.” Keith’s breath hitched, he hadn’t been the one to say that.  Keith’s wide eyes turned to Lance who looked to be struggling to find the right words.

    “I’ve been a real dick to you these last few weeks and it wasn’t even over anything major.  Shiro told me the day you walked in on me in the bathroom you just came to apologize same goes for all those days you followed me around, but I didn’t even give you a chance I just.. threw you out and that was really uncool of me. So I wanted to say sor-“

    “No!” Keith yelled, startling them both.

    “No. _I’M_ sorry. What I said wasn’t at all okay- your parents were a low blow and you aren’t a bad pilot I just said that because I was mad and can’t control my temper. You didn’t do anything wrong it was me. It was all on me.” Keith said grasping Lance’s hands in his, hoping it would somehow convey the message better. Lance stared at him in clear surprise before letting out a tired laugh.

    “Almost four weeks of fighting all resolved in less than three minutes. Unbelievable.” Lance snickered. Keith smiled hesitantly along with him and the both remained sitting in silence for a minute before Lance spoke again.

    “Keith, I’m like really tired so could I like go back to sleep now that we’ve resolved our differences?” Lance asked, already nodding off. Keith nodded and helped Lance lay back down before laying the covers on him once again.

    “Sleep well.” Keith whispered to him pressing a soft kiss against his cheek, “I love you.” Lance smiled sleepily.

    “I love you too.” He slurred, his eyes already sliding closed. Keith walked out of Lance’s room making sure to close the door.  When he reached his bedroom he picked up the leftovers he left sitting by the door and walked in, he laid the plate on the floor by his bed and collapsed on it in exhaustion.  Just as he started to drift to sleep his eyes shot open. _“I love you”_ he had told Lance that he loved him-and Lance said it back.  Keith didn’t sleep at all that night, little did he know, neither did Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to make Keith super uncomfortable at the realization that he finds Lance attractive. I always see the reverse of Keith being some walking wet dream and Lance thirsting over the d and that's nice and all but my son is hot too. He canonically cares deeply about his appearance and it would be so funny to see that the only times he's spank bank material are when he doesn't even realize it.  
> The song lance was dancing to was "Smooth" by Santana one of my favorites.  
> And the song Lance sang with Hunk was"Sharp Dressed Man"


End file.
